


Halcyon Snow Day

by internethomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internethomo/pseuds/internethomo
Summary: Dan and Phil build a snowman. Short hopefully-cute-and-funny fluff piece.





	Halcyon Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is Winnie [internethomo](http://lnternethomo.tumblr.com) from tumblr, and this is my first ever phanfic. Literally just based on [this](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/968912170472755202) tweet from Dan. Please kudos if you enjoyed and/or just comment to let me know what you think!! ^_^

“Oh, look at this stupid little man.” Dan muttered, attempting to pack some more snow onto the side of their snowman’s lopsided head. It was stood about one meter tall, a large mound of snow he and Phil had pushed together at the base, an equally large, and therefore disproportionate, ball of snow for the body, and now the comically small head that Dan was trying to fix at the top.

Phil had woken him up with a soft shake that morning, excitedly telling him to get out of bed because there’d been a snow storm. Dan had groaned and tried to hide his head under the covers, but his boyfriend was relentless, dragging him up and out of bed for a quick breakfast and an episode of anime before they bundled up and headed out to their small bit of yard.  
The first thing Phil had done was spread his arms out and open his mouth, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Dan had just laughed softly and shook his head at him.

“Hey, don’t bully him! He’s my beautiful son and I won’t let you go and give him body issues!” Phil joked, pulling Dan out of his thoughts. He kneeled next to their snowson and lightly put an arm around it in a half hug. “Don’t you listen to him Greg, you’re perfect just the way you are.” He fake-whispered into the snow.  
“Oh my God, you’re an absolute dork.” Dan admonished, but couldn’t help the loud laugh that bubbled out of his throat at Phil’s words. Maybe some people would think Phil childish but Dan always just found him to be endlessly charming.

“Listen Greg, I’m sorry. You’re beautiful, you’re perfect, you look like Linda Evangelista.” Dan apologized, patting the snowman on the head.  
“See, that’s the spirit! Now he just needs some arms, and he’ll be perfect.” Phil smiled, turning around to grab a few random sticks off the ground and stick them into Greg’s sides.  
“Phil.” Dan said.  
“What?” Phil asked, looking to Dan.  
“Do you think you’re forgetting something?” Dan asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
“I don’t think so.” Phil said, brows furrowing and trying to think if there was something important he’d forgotten today.  
“Phil, you didn’t give him a face!” Dan yelled, pointing a hand at their sad looking stack of snow and sticks.  
“Oh! Wait!” Phil laughed, tongue poking out between his teeth. He picked up another stick, breaking off small twig pieces and lining them into a smile on their snowman’s face. Then he poked a gloved hand into the snow and made two holes for eyes.

“There we go.” Phil said “And don’t tell me he doesn’t have a nose, it’s a purposeful artistic choice.”  
“Artistic choice yeah?” Dan laughed. “This piece is a statement against the carrot industry.” He said in an exaggeratedly posh voice.  
“Shut up.” Phil laughed, softly punching him in the shoulder.  
“Can we go back in now, it’s fucking freezing out here.” Dan said, already turning to go back inside.

Phil rolled his eyes but followed after his boyfriend, slinging an arm around him and promising that he’d make them some hot cocoa and cuddle up with him under a blanket on the couch while they watched Netflix for the rest of the evening.


End file.
